Traditional sliding glass doors are present in the majority of homes, and many American businesses, across the United States. Unfortunately, many of these sliding doors are cosmetically designed and are seriously deficient in functional value.
Until now, very little significant improvement has been made by incorporating esthetics, function, safety and security into a single sliding door. It is our strong belief that the invention, being submitted with this application, satisfies all of these requirements.